


Inside a Song

by gardnerhill



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Beatles
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, look at all the lonely people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside a Song

_There's a Shadow hanging over me._  
  
You don't look different but you have changed.  
  
 _And now the time has come and so my love I must go._  
  
My tears are falling like rain from the sky.  
  
 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you._  
  
Day after day alone on the hill.  
  
 _Wishing you weren't so far away._  
  
I get by with a little help from my friends.  
  
 _Will I wait a lonely lifetime if you want me to - I will._  
  
I want to hold your hand.  
  
 _Please don't be long, please don't you be very long._  
  
Waiting for the tides of time.  
  
 _Will you still need me?_  
  
It's been a long long long time.  
  
 _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise._  
  
I'll follow the Sun.  
  
 _Sail the ship._  
  
Sky of blue and Sea of green.  
  
 _You're coming home, you're coming home._  
  
Like a homing bird I fly, as a bird on wings.  
  
 _Don't leave me waiting here._  
  
Bright are the stars that shine.  
  
 _Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see._  
  
When I look into your eyes, your love is there for me.  
  
 **It feels so right now, feels so right,  
Hold me tight.**

**Author's Note:**

> From the LOTR LJ comm ToilandDrouble challenge to include a Beatles lyric in the story. So I wrote the story with nothing BUT Beatles lyrics.


End file.
